


you pull me aside when somethin aint right

by trashymichael



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5sos texts, I hate myself, Muke - Freeform, i hope the boys actually are trying to protect his hair, i just didnt feel like doing my writing prompt, its mentioned like once, michael wants the damn hair dye, they talk about daddy kink a little, this happened in like 10 minutes, too many tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:59:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashymichael/pseuds/trashymichael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>calum: no one wants your dick but luke michael</p>
<p>michael: untrue</p>
<p>michael: as a matter of fact ashton wants my dick</p>
<p>michael: he told me so himself</p>
<p>ashton: michael that was two years ago and we were drunk</p>
<p>michael: no takesies backsies</p>
            </blockquote>





	you pull me aside when somethin aint right

**Author's Note:**

> tHE TITLE SI HANNAH MONTANA LYRICS YES  
> FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR MY USER IS CAMPLUKE

michael: guys where the fuck is the hair dye i bought

calum: we hid it from you

michael: what the fuck why

ashton: it was for your own good mate

calum: we can't have a bald band member that's not punk rock

michael: im not going fucking bald give me the dye

calum: fuck no

ashton: don't swear

calum: suck my ass ashton

ashton: youd like that wouldnt you

luke: im seventEEN

michael: no youre not

calum: yeah no you're not

luke: shut up

luke: my innocence still remains

calum: dude we heard you and michael going at it last night

ashton: way to remind me i was just recovering

michael: yeah luke's quite the screamer isn't he

luke: oh my god

luke: i hate you all

ashton: it's not our fault you can't keep your voice down

michael: its my fault my dick is just too good

calum: no one wants your dick but luke michael

michael: untrue

michael: as a matter of fact ashton wants my dick

michael: he told me so himself

ashton: michael that was two years ago and we were drunk

michael: no takesies backsies

luke: nothing happened though right

luke: right

calum: awwww lukey is jealous

luke: rIGHT

michael: of course nothing happened babe, you're the only one for me <3

calum: yuck

luke: :-)

ashton: but didn't calum have a crush on michael too

ashton: back in year nine

michael: shit yeah i forgot about that

luke: what

luke: ashton you didn't even know us in year nine

calum: why did you remind him ashton

luke: so iTS TRUE

luke: ?????????????????????????!!

ashton: sorry calum

michael: nothing happened with him either lukey

calum: yeah this prude was too scared to lose his virginity

calum: he was probably scared of this massive dick

michael: you were a virgin too until a month before then calum

calum: details

ashton: well now michael's getting more action than both of us combined calum how do u feel

luke: michael tops why would he be concerned about the size of your dick

ashton: oh god

ashton: too much info

calum: ashton don't even act like you don't hear the way luke screams daddy you know he's a bottom

luke: oh god

luke: you guys hear that too

michael: let them hear you babe

michael: they're just jealous

calum: jealous of people who can get proper sleep

michael: you sound beautiful no matter what to me

luke: awww beeb

luke: come here

ashton: great calum now look what you've done

calum: me??? this was a combined effort

ashton: oH GO D THEYRE IN THE LIVING ROOM

\----------

luke: you guys

luke: i told michael where the dye was

luke: his hair is green now

ashton: dammit luke

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENTS ARE ALWAYS NICE SO ARE KUDOS EVEN READING THIS FAR IS NICE THANK U FOR READING THIS STUPID THING


End file.
